


公关新兵

by IronBlueEyes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 2014 SteveBucky Bookclub, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex workers, 中文翻译, 平行宇宙, 性工作者
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:51:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronBlueEyes/pseuds/IronBlueEyes
Summary: 巴基•巴恩斯不是一名合格的脱衣舞男。斯蒂夫•罗杰斯不是一名合格的男公关。





	公关新兵

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Lights Over the Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934535) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> ❤ 感谢 SkyisGray 的美好故事和翻译授权❤

巴基不是一名合格的脱衣舞男。

他就是不擅长跳舞。每次站在舞台上，听着扬声器里刺耳的流行音乐，他就感觉自己像体育课上肢体不协调的青少年，四肢毫不优雅地挥舞着，脑袋随着拍子乱摆。音乐很吵，震得太阳穴发痛，但他仍坚持对观众甜言蜜语，说着空洞的客套话，纵使他们一脸馋相，每次往他内裤里塞钱时，手总会“不小心”滑进去。 

“嘿，我是杰克，您怎么称呼？”

“今晚玩得开心吗？”

“今天过得怎么样？” 

他假装出的关怀越多，休息时从亮片迷彩印花内裤中掏出的钱就越多。每次套上这些内裤他都窘迫地想死，但老板坚持让自己的男孩“闪闪发光”，他执着于让巴基穿迷彩内裤，直到巴基自己付账洗掉了上臂的 107 军团纹身。  

除了对工作服和自己蹩脚舞技的厌恶，他还极度痛恨凯丝凯达组合。他常被闪光灯闪瞎眼，忘记跳到哪而败坏观众兴致，不时被约谈训斥。结果就是，他连平均水准都没达到，一直排在舞者排行榜底部。 

巴基没离开这个俱乐部的唯一原因是，他其实还有一份副业。当然，不是在警察眼皮底下挂牌营业那种。这个榜单不按每晚的舞台表演更新，而是每周更新一次。

巴基几乎始终处于榜首。但与他在另一项工作中的耻辱表现相比，这件事也并不值得自豪。他能做，别人其实也能做。 

巴基·巴恩斯，或者按照艺名，他叫杰克，不是一名合格的脱衣舞男，但却是俱乐部里数一数二的男公关。 

 

“喂，杰克，”一晚他正在后台上妆，布洛克冲他喊道。巴基上台前已经处于暴躁边缘。他挤在休息室梳妆台的一角，艰难往头发上抹着凝胶。旁边七八个穿着亮片内裤的男人在镜前推推搡搡，或画眼线，或往胸前涂着闪粉，还有更换舌环或其他饰品的。巴基通常只会摆弄一下头发，涂一层水果味的无色唇膏——他实在不想跟其他人在镜前挤来挤去。

“找我什么事，布洛克？”巴基问道。他语气不太和善，但有些好奇。布洛克和巴基互相看不顺眼，但布洛克从没因客户的事跟巴基找茬，巴基也从没给他留下把柄。 

布洛克严格来说并不是男爵俱乐部的员工，但他受雇并听命于泽莫。辛西娅负责管理俱乐部的业务，布洛克则负责管理隔壁按时付费汽车旅馆的运营。    

所以，布洛克找他不是什么惊讶的事，但奇怪的是在他上台之前的这个时间过来。一般来说，巴基上台表演后，才会跟布洛克筛查过的客户到汽车旅馆提供服务。 

“你还在找室友吗？”布洛克问道。巴基有一种不祥的预感。

“呃，嗯。上个室友不守规矩，虽然他在克里格列表网上宣称自己是钢铁直男。” 

布洛克挑了挑眉毛。

“克里格列表网太不靠谱，”他断言道，好像这个理由就足以打发巴基。不过巴基承认，确实有这方面原因。 

“怎么问这个？”巴基问道，他把头发定好型，满手都沾得黏黏糊糊。他记得五分钟前在梳妆台上放了条毛巾，但怎么也找不到了。这些同事真他妈极品。 

“明天俱乐部会来新人。他以前在泽莫的其他俱乐部工作，现在没地方住。”

“拜托，伙计，我不想跟同行合租，”巴基说道，若无其事地在塔克后背上蹭掉手上的凝胶。他得到了一个睫毛闪闪的瞪视。 

“不会很久。帮个忙，也就一个月吧。他需要时间找房子，这期间你可以继续拿自己做实验，在克雷格列表网再找个混球当室友。”巴基叹了口气。 

“这是征求意见还是强制性建议，”他问道。

“泽莫希望俱乐部内部的人能先带带他，”布洛克说道。所以，是强制性建议。 

“安排他过来好像有原因，具体我不太清楚，”布洛克补充道。“他在原先的俱乐部很受欢迎。不过那边只是舞台表演，没有另一项生意。”

“呃，那他清楚来这边将面临着什么吗？”巴基脱下牛仔裤，硬着头皮套上了花里胡哨的内裤。 

“他清楚，不过显然没那方面的经验，”布洛克说道，翻了个白眼。显而易见，布洛克反感手底的人问三问四。 

“他今晚过来吗？”

“来签合同，顺便熟悉一下俱乐部环境。”巴基打开小蜜缇润唇膏涂了几下，然后和牛仔裤一起扔进双肩包，拉上拉链。他用脚把包踹到一旁，然后从门边的碗里抓了块薄荷糖。

“你让他来找我吧，我得跟他说说合租的事，再把钥匙给他。”布洛克满意点点头，和巴基一起走出休息室。他回汽车旅馆照应事情，巴基则伴着拙劣的电子音乐走向舞台。 

 

他选了平时首选的舞台。他喜欢待在靠近角落的位置，这样没人能站在他身后，可以对台下的观众一目了然。他不介意那些贪婪的目光打在自己身上，但需要清楚它们来自何处。 

他把手放在脑后，试图像波浪一样摆动身体。他在跳舞方面没什么天赋，这个动作是从洛根那偷学的。让跳舞见鬼去吧。他现在急需一个人上前对他耳语今晚的密码。 

今晚的密码是“绸缎”，好像工作人员故意捉弄客户一样，因为汽车旅馆使用的是粗糙的棉床单。

巴基感觉胳膊酸痛不已，所以他做出蛙泳的姿势在胸前挥动。他伴着加尔文·哈里斯的音乐甩着臀部，又轻轻撅起嘴，注意到这个动作激起了一些观众的反应。 

一名老男人一脸痴笑拿着二十美元走上前来，他跟巴基那位厌恶同性恋的愚蠢父亲都几乎一个年纪了。巴基眨眨眼，咬着嘴唇作出一副诱惑姿态，那人将钱塞进他内裤。毫无疑问，他“不小心”碰到了巴基的老二。 

“谢啦，帅哥。我是杰克，您怎么称呼？”巴基问道。他竟然能对一个光秃秃的头顶柔情蜜意，奥斯卡他妈的欠他一座小金人。 

“凯文·多诺万，”那人说道。多么乏味的假名。“你还会其他动作吗，杰克？” 

“宝贝儿，我会的动作可多了，”巴基说道。他弯下腰，尝试着在手上再做些动作。没什么灵感，最后只好随着节拍把手放在膝头。 

“哦？是吗？”多诺万用一种自以为很撩人的语调说道。 

巴基在观察客户方面很敏锐，这个多诺万不会买下他，只会继续对他挤眉弄眼，往他裤裆塞些小钱而已。所以，他没跟他说，如果真想解锁自己的其他动作，应先去找布洛克谈谈。 

“是哦，”巴基说道。他直起身子，用手上下抚摸着腹肌，脚下做着从罗宾那里偷学的舞步。 

不出所料，多诺万又掏出五美元塞进巴基内裤里，这次不但手滑还揉捏了一下。他捡了便宜，脸上带着得色的笑容，回到人群中。 

巴基暗暗叹了口气，继续跳舞。他现在只想有人买下他，然后去旁边的汽车旅馆，至少被操时还能躺一会儿。室友走后这几天，他彻底放飞自我，整个白天都在打游戏，只在轮班之间睡个短短两小时，现在整个人都疲惫不堪。 

“嘿，你是杰克吗？”一名金发男人问道，巴基感觉已经熬了一个世纪。现实可能只过了三十分钟，但巴基厌倦不已，现在谁买下他的屁股都行，他只想歇一会儿。 

他近距离瞅了眼金发男人。这家伙很辣，但巴基上过的火辣男人多了去了。干这一行的原则是，付钱的就是上帝。不要在意对方是中年油腻大叔还是眼前这种型男。这是工作，赚钱才是王道。 

“没错，就是我，美人，”他说道。他试图摆动身体，但没做好。“您怎么称呼？” 

“我叫斯蒂夫，”金发男人说道。他伸出手，巴基以为他会说密码，但他没说。布洛克和辛西娅通常会筛查客户，确保他们不是警察或变态，然后提供一个密码，让客户回来带巴基出去。 

“你是不是要跟我说点什么？”巴基问道，斯蒂夫的手还悬在半空中。他收回手，皱了皱眉。 

“唔，你有公寓，是吗？”斯蒂夫说道，他额头浮起几道皱纹。巴基不得不承认，很迷人。 

“如果你想去我的公寓，”巴基以为斯蒂夫指的是汽车旅馆 5 号房间，毕竟他绝不可能带客户回自己的住处，“你需要先去跟那边的男人谈谈。”他指了指布洛克的方向，但布洛克已经在看着这边，嘴里说着什么，巴基一头雾水。 

“我是斯蒂夫，”斯蒂夫重复了一遍，有些茫然。“我是不是找错人了，还有别人叫杰克吗？”

“这里只有一个杰克，”巴基说道，压抑着自己的不耐烦。 

“那我应该就是跟你合租。我想，”斯蒂夫说道，巴基这才明白。该死的布洛克，根本没告诉他这家伙叫什么。 

“见鬼，斯蒂夫，抱歉，”巴基说道。他顾不上什么仪态，急切地从舞台上跳下来。他要抓住机会赶紧休息一下。“我以为你是客户。”

“所以你才对我摆出那些姿势吗？”斯蒂夫咧嘴一笑。 

没错，巴基知道自己的动作只是平庸地效仿别人，但现在他裤裆里至少塞着三百美元。更重要的是，连客都没接过的新兵没资格对他的舞技指手画脚。 

他一言不发，领着斯蒂夫来到休息室，背对着那家伙拉下内裤，把钱甩在地上。 

他抓起一大把钱，放到架子上贴着自己名字的钱罐里。然后，又拿起一把钱放进自己的私人钱罐里。这片区域始终处于摄像头监控范围内，辛西娅必须确保他们没多拿俱乐部抽成的钱。 

他见过有些同事对泽莫使诈，下场很惨，他绝不会尝试。他跳舞能赚一部分小费，此外还有另一项收入，足够生活。而且，他也不像有些同事，需要供自己上大学或抚养孩子。 

“那个，跟我说说公寓的事？”斯蒂夫不自在地问道。巴基抖了抖内裤，把剩余的钱甩出来，继续重复之前的操作。

“离这里三个街区。环境不太好，所以你的着装风格传达的信息最好是‘少他妈惹我’，而不是‘给钱就可以搞我’。较小的那间卧室归你，浴室、厨房、起居室和洗衣房共用。露台也随便用。还有衣柜。基本上，除了我房间的东西，你都可以用。” 

巴基在镜子里照了照头发，揉弄了几下。他整晚都站着，但后面的头发还是塌软了。 

“房租一人一半，一个月五百美元。包括无线电视、网费、水电费还有健身房会员费。不过那家健身房很破，你可以自己去找其他家。”经过三十分钟的悲啼和嘟囔，巴基终于可以坐下来休息片刻。他这才仔细打量起斯蒂夫。 

斯蒂夫看起来像经常做重量练习的人，而且怎么说，如果巴基每次坚持了十分钟，估计他就坚持了一小时。他身材高大，体形健美，脸庞也俊朗迷人。 

不过没什么稀奇。斯蒂夫也好，巴基也好，还是这里的其他家伙——巴基每天都要把他们的背包和化妆品踢飞好几次的那群同事——他们都是靠卖色相生存。他们个个身材健美，漂亮迷人，因为老板和客户就是这个审美。 

巴基脑子里没有多余的念头，他不会跟斯蒂夫上床。他之前已经得到过教训，跟室友上床，然后在自己毫不知情的情况下，已经陷入了一段亲密关系。他不会重蹈覆辙，尽管斯蒂夫看起来异常美味。 

“我什么时候可以把东西搬进去？”斯蒂夫问道。巴基抓起一张纸巾，潦草写下地址，然后从包里拿出钥匙。 

“你想的话，现在就可以，”他把备用钥匙和地址丢给斯蒂夫。“你明天开始上班是吗？”

“对，晚上八点。” 

“我也是。你何不现在就把东西搬过去，明天白天还能多睡一会儿？” 

斯蒂夫冲他温和一笑，巴基遭到会心一击，这人笑起来杀伤力太强了。看来他必须在公寓严禁事项里添上这一条。 

“钱你着急要吗？周末给你可以吗？” 

“没问题，不急，”巴基说道。反正斯蒂夫已经在这里上班了，他赖不掉。“我要回舞台去了，希望能钓到客户。” 

“现在还不到十点，”斯蒂夫一脸怀疑。“他们跟我说通常...那项服务在午夜前后才会开始。”  

“午夜我通常已经第二轮了。说不定已经第三轮了，”巴基勾起嘴角说道，他注意到斯蒂夫对俱乐部的这一额外业务有些紧张不安。 

斯蒂夫似乎不相信他，于是巴基用下巴指了指休息室门后的榜单。跳舞小费他排倒数第二，但是另一榜单却排在第一位。斯蒂夫循着目光望去，看到了遥遥领先的“杰克”，他挑了挑眉毛。    

“靠刚才那些姿势吗？”斯蒂夫揶揄道。巴基知道斯蒂夫没有恶意，只是开玩笑有些没分寸，但心里仍免不了一阵恼火。他没说话，直接走出了休息室。 

意外的是，斯蒂夫没有立刻离开。他在俱乐部内到处转了转，观看了所有脱衣舞男的表演，似乎有意在巴基周围徘徊。巴基毫不怀疑斯蒂夫在嘲弄自己，但决定置之度外，于是更尴尬夸张得摆出各种姿势。他随着音乐浮夸地摆动骨盆，看到斯蒂夫大笑不止，于是冲他做了个“操你”的口型，然后将目光投向台下的一群技术型宅男。 

其中一个人买下了他，他冲巴基低语密码“绸缎”时，仿佛买下的不是布洛克设置的奇葩代码，而是通往整个王国的钥匙。斯蒂夫看着巴基走下台来，他脸上的笑意消失了。巴基好奇他是不是因为自己马上也要加入“荡妇游戏”而局促不安。 

巴基不知道从单纯的脱衣舞男过渡到男公关是怎样一种体验。六年前，他被军队开除，父母和他断绝了关系，妻子也跟他离了婚。他直接就跳到了最后一步。那时他因吸毒搞得头脑错乱，需要有人从生理上阻止他继续堕落下去，讽刺的是，那个人竟是皮条客。 

他原本的计划是戒毒，回到妻子身边，跟父母重归于好，再回军队谋份差事维生。 

然而，妻子很快改嫁，父母坚决不再认他，军队也将他拒之门外。但他戒掉了毒，彻底清醒起来。现在仍觉得有些不可思议。 

他辗转了几家不正规机构，在若干皮条客手下干过，后来才来到泽莫这里。他们给他递上亮片内裤并问他舞跳得如何时，他明白这无疑是强制性建议。 

他有些好奇斯蒂夫背后的经历，以及他是否因明晚就要迈出最后一步而恐慌不安。他想自己早晚会知道，毕竟他们将合租一个月。 

四十二分钟后，巴基回到俱乐部，斯蒂夫已经走了。他四肢有些乏力，内裤也油了。他伴着音乐随意跳了一会儿舞，很快又心生厌倦，于是开始引诱下一位买家。 

 

巴基到家时已经快凌晨四点半了。令他宽慰的是，斯蒂夫跟他一样，已经习惯了昼夜颠倒的作息。他似乎毫无困意，正在卧室用充气泵给床垫充气。 

“喂，”巴基说道，他敲了敲门框，知会斯蒂夫一声自己回来了。 

“嘿，”斯蒂夫说道。他几次张开嘴，然后皱了皱眉头。 

“你想找一种委婉的方式问我今晚接客几次吗？”巴基笑笑打趣道。斯蒂夫红了脸，但也不示弱地笑笑。 

“哎呀，被你猜中了。” 

“本垒三次，吹箫两次，”巴基随便说道。他一本正经地看着斯蒂夫下巴惊掉。 

“我的天哪，你竟然还能站住，没事吧？？”斯蒂夫问道。他站起身，有些不知所措，好像苦于不知如何帮助巴基。 

巴基也确实不需要帮助。他浑身酸痛，但没什么大碍。 

他静静享受了一会儿斯蒂夫的焦虑，然后抛出一根救生索。 

“你知道，要让老板高兴，最好每晚都能钓到客户。尤其是你身价比较高的话。”

“你是为了跟同事竞争才这么拼吗？”斯蒂夫边问，边跟巴基走进厨房。 

“我只是不愿待在舞台上，我在汽车旅馆比较自在。有些常客甚至不介意我在那期间看电视。”斯蒂夫又一脸难以置信的神情，巴基把鸡肉放进微波炉，让斯蒂夫先自己消化一会儿。 

“不用紧张，”过了一会儿巴基安慰道，他发现斯蒂夫似乎十分心神不宁。“你不是处男，对吧？”

“靠，当然不是，”斯蒂夫笑了一声。“我一直跳脱衣舞，应该有五年了。”

“所以说，没你想得那么糟。房间里有安全套和润滑油。完事后你可以冲个澡。前几周布洛克甚至会给你写一个便笺，注明各项服务的价格。你不用太担心，汽车旅馆还算干净，也很安全。不像外面那么乱。” 

斯蒂夫点点头，巴基从微波炉里拿出鸡肉开始吃。他懒得用刀，直接用叉子将整块鸡肉塞进嘴里。 

他发现斯蒂夫在笑。 

“笑毛线？”他嘴里塞满鸡肉，含糊不清地问。 

“只是在想象你嘴里塞着那根东西的模样，”斯蒂夫若无其事说道。 

“操你，”巴基不紧不慢回了一句。他仍不确定自己是否喜欢斯蒂夫这个人，今晚也无意深入了解，于是吃完东西就回屋睡觉了。 

他听到斯蒂夫里外进出搬东西，早上五点左右沉沉睡过去。 

 

巴基和斯蒂夫一起走去上班。这种感觉很尴尬。他们没怎么说话，只是偶尔谈论周围的交通和路线。 

史蒂夫的亮片内裤红白蓝色相间，巴基看到时哼了一声。 

他不清楚斯蒂夫的舞台风格。他知道这家伙水平不赖，但仅此而已。 

斯蒂夫站在镜子前，但他比其他人几乎高出一头，所以不需要跟他们推来挤去照镜子。他在一旁给头发定了型，然后涂了一些身体护理油。巴基随意拿起瓶子瞧了一眼。 

“为啥要用苹果味的？” 

“比较经典，”斯蒂夫耸耸肩。巴基边靠墙拉伸边想着斯蒂夫的话，突然转头坏坏一笑。

“你是希望自己闻起来像美式苹果派吗？” 

“没有，不过以后倒可以借此发挥一下，”斯蒂夫笑道。巴基对斯蒂夫的好感度有所提升，他很可能会喜欢这个人，不过还要再观察几天，看看布洛克到底是给他找了个合拍的室友，还是丢了个大麻烦给他。 

斯蒂夫选了个靠近门边的舞台，巴基看到他跳舞的第一眼，就僵住了。巴基的动作基本都是模仿别人，而斯蒂夫无疑将成为 _所有_ 脱衣舞男竞相模仿的对象。短短几分钟，俱乐部里所有观众的目光都落在这位新人身上。斯蒂夫一边专注跳舞，一边冲舞台周围的观众微笑，似乎没注意到整个俱乐部的人都在为他惊叹。 

如果巴基对自己的舞技引以为豪，那么此刻他一定会心生嫉妒。不过他无所谓，所以只是暗自觉得有些好笑。斯蒂夫第一晚就这样招摇，怕是很快就要屁股不保了。巴基看着斯蒂夫，仿佛忘记了周围的喧嚣。斯蒂夫就那样跳着，似乎一切都变得有意义起来，嘈杂的音乐有了节拍，平淡无奇的舞台熠熠生辉，就连亮片刮擦下体的不适感似乎也不再难以忍受。 

毫无疑问，其他同事也都嫉妒不已。巴基看到很男人挤到布洛克身前，询问带斯蒂夫去汽车旅馆的密码，布洛克把他的身价抬得很高。巴基确定斯蒂夫午夜会以极高的身价出台，于是也开始使出浑身解数争取客户，他可不想斯蒂夫一上来就高居两个排行榜榜首。 

 

他给一位客户做了口活儿，又为另一位客户做了乘骑式全套服务。回到舞台后，布洛克突然来找他。 

“我需要你帮个忙，听起来可能有点怪，”他对巴基说道。巴基把这解读成一种允许他屁股稍作休息的信号，所以停下了尴尬的“电臀舞”，只是随着音乐前后移动脚步。 

“要我帮什么忙？”他问道。上次他帮了布洛克一个忙，导致今天下午自己等了二十分钟才洗上澡。 

“卢卡斯要跟客户出去了。你能不能跟他一起去？”

“双飞？”巴基问道。音乐逐渐舒缓下来，他把双手举到头顶慢慢摇曳。 

“不是，他没有经验，你去帮个忙。他有些紧张，很可能服务不到位。你过去算赠送的特别服务，我们怕客户不满意。” 

“等等，你要我做什么？”巴基问道。布洛克已经转身离开，好像自己已经说得够清楚了。 

“你跟他去就是了。在旁边撩拨一下，能假装性奋就更好了。确保卢卡斯不要把事情搞砸。”巴基深深皱眉。斯蒂夫无法应对接客的事跟自己无关，再说，昨晚已经把大致情况都跟他说过了。 

“这是征求意见还是——”

“强制性建议，”布洛克打断了他。他说完转身回到原来的位置，巴基叹了口气。这些强制性建议真的让他厌恶透顶。 

他朝斯蒂夫走去，斯蒂夫对他点点头。显然，布洛克已经知会过他。巴基很烦闷，但斯蒂夫好像因为有他陪伴松了口气。 

从近距离向上看，斯蒂夫更加俊美标致。他的屁股结实挺翘，即使见过那么多漂亮屁股的巴基，也忍不住想要抓上一把。 

买下斯蒂夫的家伙看起来像是中了五百万，兴奋到忘了密码应低声耳语。他脱口而出“手铐”一词，然后一把从舞台上拉下斯蒂夫。

“嘿，等等，”巴基叫道，急躁先生转过身来。他看起来十分不爽，直到目光落在巴基光滑健美的胸肌，以及完全可以跟斯蒂夫媲美的...下半身。 

“哎哟，没想到赠送服务质量这么高，”他挑了挑稀疏的眉毛。巴基给出一个职业假笑，并未尝试取悦他，毕竟他买下的不是自己的屁股。 

“快走吧，”斯蒂夫不耐烦地说。他声音生硬，也没给客户加个昵称，甚至都没看客户一眼，径直向后门走去。 

三个人出门时，后门的两个保安不禁吹起口哨。

“哎哟，这阵容可以，很强势，”山姆嘘声说道。巴基在背后冲他比了个中指，免得客户看到。 

斯蒂夫没有任何反应，好像一心只想快点进房间。客户对他的态度有些惊讶，巴基叹了口气，他知道斯蒂夫不会表现出热情讨好客户。 

“嗨，我是杰克，”巴基暧昧说道。急躁先生一脸困惑，他不知道该关注谁，斯蒂夫也回过头来。“我是卢卡斯的导师。他这方面经验很少，”巴基说道，他咬着下唇，拿目光巡视着急躁先生平庸乏味的身材，表现出一副性致盎然的模样。 

斯蒂夫放慢了脚步，完全转过身来。急躁先生目不转睛地盯着巴基的嘴巴。 

“卢卡斯，来啊，”巴基叫道。斯蒂夫木然站在原地，然后朝两人走来。 

“记住，卢卡斯，”巴基边说边滑到急躁先生背后，贴近他肩膀，“这位先生是你的客户，你必须，”他吸了口气，然后将鼻息喷在急躁先生颈边，又用手指轻轻抚摸他胸前，“你必须善待客户，不只是在那个房间里。” 

斯蒂夫看着他，好像要向布洛克抱怨巴基抢了自己的客户。巴基在心里叹了口气，冲斯蒂夫比了个手势。“过来，混球，”他做了个口型。 

斯蒂夫走上前来，巴基抓住他的肩膀。他把斯蒂夫拉到急躁先生身前，所以那个混蛋被幸运地夹在两个型男之间。 

“介绍一下你自己，”巴基低声说道。他用大拇指按着急躁先生的后颈，但只轻轻做着按摩，以免那家伙从斯蒂夫身上分心。 

“嗨，”斯蒂夫轻声说。他像是大一新生第一次邀请女孩跳舞。“我是卢卡斯。”他冲急躁先生微微一笑，这一笑已足够有杀伤力，那家伙沉醉不已，完全没注意到斯蒂夫其实在看着巴基，等他作出下一步指示。 

巴基本不需要做这些，但现在已置身其中。俱乐部里应该没人能想象到斯蒂夫会如此不安，巴基胃里有一丝抽痛，他想到斯蒂夫可能真的 _不想_ 做这个。

倒不是说其他同事就想跟急躁先生这样的人上床，但他们是自愿的。他们权衡利弊后，接受了这一事实。 

他再次好奇斯蒂夫背后有怎样一段经历。为什么他会来这里，又为什么同意出台，他甚至无法对客户伪装出一丝热情。 

“宝贝儿，你先去七号房间好吗，稍作休息。房门已经打开啦。我得先叮嘱卢卡斯几句，”巴基边说边在男人颈边落下一串浅吻。急躁先生不情愿地从两人之间抽离身体。他回过头，扭了扭裤子，然后朝七号房间走去。 

“你有什么计划，史蒂夫？”确定男人听不到后，巴基便不再掩饰。 

“计划？”

“你到那个房间后，计划怎么做？”巴基烦躁地问。真他妈难以置信。“你不会就准备脱了裤子直接躺在床上就完事了吧？” 

斯蒂夫的沉默证实了巴基的猜想。

“见鬼，斯蒂夫，客户要是只想来一发去街角就行了。他需要你体贴温柔，懂吗？不然他不用花四百美元买下你的屁股。”

“布洛克没说有这么多讲究，”斯蒂夫固执地说道。 

“你在质疑我？”巴基难以置信。“我了解这个行业，而且我做得很好。客户希望你跟他调情。没那么难，叫他宝贝儿，有意无意地触碰他一下，表现出愿意跟他在一起的样子。习惯之后，做这些几乎不用花费力气。真的，相信我，如果你不想被投诉的话就照我说的做。”

“被投诉了会怎样？”

“会倒大霉，”巴基面无表情地说。他不清楚斯蒂夫在盘算什么，俱乐部可没有客户投诉部门来替他们擦屁股。

“你被投诉过吗？”

“在泽莫这里没有，”巴基不愿再多说。斯蒂夫仍半信半疑地看着他，巴基几乎要束手无策了。 

“听着，现在给我进房间去，装出一副你很想被干的样子，尤其是被他干。表现得你整个人都他妈为他痴狂。他今晚买下了你，你要做的就是，让他在接下来的一周或一个月都想买下你，因为他在你面前能重拾男人的自信。” 

斯蒂夫点点头，但没动。

“你能说得再清楚一点——”

“操，我疯了。面带微笑，进去摸他！”巴基哀嚎道。斯蒂夫显然擅长执行明确命令，他立即转身朝房间走去。 

巴基看了山姆一眼，他正在笑。他冲山姆做了一个“这货你拿他有什么辙？”的手势，然后也朝房间走去。男人欲火焚身，斯蒂夫一窍不通，而巴基很可能迎来自己人生中最难堪的一次窥视体验。

 

巴基进房间时，斯蒂夫已经脱完了衣服，还好他没躺在床上装死。急躁先生坐在椅子上，裤子褪到了脚踝，斯蒂夫俯着身，手在男人的四角内裤里动作着。 

巴基本来打算坐那把椅子，他只好靠在放着旧式电视的梳妆台上。男人在斯蒂夫的手里慢慢硬了起来，然后粗暴地把斯蒂夫推到床上。他压住斯蒂夫，然后就准备进入。

“你记得润滑油在哪吧，卢卡斯？”巴基赶忙问道，其实是在提醒急躁先生，如果不做润滑会伤到斯蒂夫。斯蒂夫翻身到床头柜拿润滑油，男人抬起头来看着巴基。 

“你可以抚摸自己，”男人说道。巴基想知道这人哪来的自信。 

“你不说我也忍不住了，”巴基慢悠悠地说。他把手放在下身，但是没有任何性致。眼前的场景没有任何能让他兴奋的东西。急躁先生完全不对他口味，除非是为了赚钱，否则他不会跟这种人上床。斯蒂夫无疑很性感，尤其是那轮廓分明的屁股，但看到他那副笨拙犹豫的模样，巴基性致全无。 

五分钟后男人进去了，巴基默默看着他们，在心里记下了斯蒂夫的表现和他说的话。更准确地说，记下了斯蒂夫没说的话。他一会儿必须教育斯蒂夫一下，告诉他被客户干时应多多夸奖对方。 

巴基觉得脚很酸，于是坐到椅子上。他看着急躁先生不断撞击着，而斯蒂夫躺在床上，好像一块柔软的抹布。巴基叹了口气。 

男人冲刺时，斯蒂夫转头看着巴基，巴基终于捕捉到了他的目光。他做了个“说点什么”的口型，用手在嘴边摆出说话的示意姿势。 

“哦，感觉好棒，”斯蒂夫呆板地说。巴基翻了个白眼。 

“啊，好爽，”他补充道。他毫无感情的语气让巴基十分无语。 

 

“你的演技真是生硬到可怕，”几小时后两人步行回家，巴基说道。当晚布洛克没再让史蒂夫接客，巴基也没跟布洛克透露斯蒂夫表现地多么一塌糊涂。他心里有个谜团，在解开谜团之前，他不想把这事告诉布洛克。 

“你跳舞也是烂的可以，”斯蒂夫反唇相讥，但语气和善。 

“我勉强过得去，”巴基争辩道。评论他舞技平庸没什么，但斯蒂夫把这两件事放在一起比较让巴基有些恼火。 

“我舞技虽一般，但至少能借此钓到客户，这才是重头戏，”巴基思考了一会儿说道。“而你，虽然舞技精湛，却把跟人上床搞得像炼狱一样。落一个冰清玉洁小王子的名声，可不是什么好事，相信我。” 

“对于我来说，一直以来，跳舞才是唯一的重头戏。” 

“哦，很遗憾，今非昔比了。不管你有什么悲惨经历，我想告诉你，这里每个人都有自己的故事。既然你眼下在泽莫手底工作，就得学会保护自己。”斯蒂夫揣度地看着他。

“为什么你要在意这个？”

“因为不希望你成为业界耻辱，”巴基直截了当地说。 

“你似乎对自己的技艺十分自豪，”史蒂夫讽刺道。今晚第 N 次，巴基想起了“可怜之人必有可恨之处”这句话。 

“对，我为自己有收入而感到自豪，为我能租到房子有个住处而自豪。我自豪自己能保持清醒，还能自给自足。现在你他妈可以闭嘴了，”他警告道。 

“你用另一种方式也能获得这些东西。”

“当然，但我没有，你也没有。我真心希望你不要在我面前摆出一副自以为是的样子，你别忘了，刚才是谁在床上像个僵硬的纸片人一样被干，又是谁围观了整个过程。少在我面前一副高高在上的姿态。” 

巴基甩开斯蒂夫快速向前走去，公寓已映入视线。 

“我别无选择，杰克，”斯蒂夫在背后喊道，巴基叹了口气。他停下脚步，等着斯蒂夫赶上来。 

“首先，我的真名叫巴基。其次，你到底有什么难言苦衷？”他问道。 

斯蒂夫没有回答。 

“咱们住在一起，我必须搞清状况。” 

斯蒂夫仍然沉默不语。 

“我相信并不是你想的那么糟。你看起来很健康，也看不出有人对你肉体或精神施虐的迹象。” 

“能别告诉布洛克吗？”进公寓时斯蒂夫问道。 

“这份工作对你真的很重要？”

“很重要，”斯蒂夫语气坚定。

“那你以后工作上加把劲吧，”巴基拍了拍他肩膀。他拿出钥匙开门，斯蒂夫在背后环顾四周，确保没人跟踪他们。 

巴基把钥匙扔到门边的碗里，然后走向厨房。他热了汤，站在厨台边喝完，翻了翻商场的广告传单，斯蒂夫一直没出现。巴基把碗放在洗碗机里时，斯蒂夫进来了。 

“客户真的会投诉吗？”

“当然。你待他太不周到了，如果他心情不好，就会向布洛克或辛西娅投诉。”

“他们看起来不像爱找茬的人，”斯蒂夫边说边打开冰箱，拿出冷切火腿。 

“别小瞧他们了。如果客户心里不爽，就会挑你毛病。”斯蒂夫塞了几片火腿在嘴里，然后看向巴基。 

“外面是买不到面包了吗？”巴基挖苦道。斯蒂夫没理他。

“所以，我该怎么做？”

“你他妈逗我吧？”巴基炸了。“我已经教过你了，而且是明确的指示。你在床上时我还在一旁指导！你到底有没有认真听我说话？”

“我听了，但我不知道具体该怎么做。我之前——”

“你之前是脱衣舞男，这难道还不够吗？今晚我看到你跳舞了。你在舞台上表现地很自然啊，对着台下的观众卖弄风情，简直他妈得心应手。” 

斯蒂夫耸耸肩。

“那是我在观众面前的表演。但我不知道私下里跟一个客户近距离接触该怎么做。” 

“这有什么难的，”巴基说道，他对这两件事的感觉正好完全相反。 

“你当初跟谁学的？”斯蒂夫问道。巴基收拾好剩余的食物，丢进了冰箱。

“把手洗干净，”他对斯蒂夫说道。他做出了一个决定，但不确定是好是坏。 

“为啥？”

“因为闻起来一股火腿味！”斯蒂夫眨眨眼，然后照做了。 

巴基吸了口气，估算了一下需要多长时间。他已经快累脱形了，但他不能撂着斯蒂夫不管，让他明天还这副惨兮兮的样子接客；此外，他不想明天还没上班就贡献出自己的屁股，所以今晚就得搞定。 

“现在你是客户，我还是我自己，”他跟斯蒂夫说道。

“啥？”斯蒂夫呆呆地问，他还站在水槽旁边。巴基把手放在斯蒂夫后颈捏了一下。

“嗨，”他害羞地说，倾身上前舔了一下斯蒂夫耳根。 

“什么鬼？”斯蒂夫问道。“我临时借宿在你这，不代表我们就成了炮友。”

“我们 _不是_ 炮友。你是客户，我是我自己，”巴基不耐烦地说。真他妈应该扔了他不管。 

“啥？”

“我在教你该怎么做，蠢货！我当初就是这么学的。你现在只需要扮演一个欲火焚身、自信过头的混球，把我带进房间就行了。”

“你房间还是我房间？”

“随便。我房间吧，”巴基吼道，然后他进入了杰克的角色。他食指沿着斯蒂夫脊背下滑，然后捏了一把他的屁股。 

“我们是真要上床，还是只是假装？”斯蒂夫问道。 

“你要是再问一个蠢问题，就立马给我滚蛋，”巴基对他说。他从后面绕过斯蒂夫腰际，隔着牛仔裤抓住了他的家伙。 

“见鬼，太突然了，”斯蒂夫喘息道。几小时前巴基已经见识了斯蒂夫的骇人尺寸，眼前也可以好好利用一番。 

“嗯呃，”斯蒂夫不断呻吟。巴基暂时脱离了杰克的角色一次。

“真他妈谢天谢地，我至少不用教你客户该怎么做，”他说道，然后扳过斯蒂夫的身体，让他靠在水槽边缘。 

“让我尝一口，”他边说边屈膝解开斯蒂夫裤链，灵活地掏出他的家伙。斯蒂夫睁大了眼睛，从巴基的角度望去，他的金发被厨房的灯光染上一层光晕。“求你了宝贝儿，让我尝一口吧。我会很快。” 

他边说边在前端轻轻一舔，他注意到斯蒂夫在自己的抚摸和言语调戏下已经完全硬了。他抬头狡黠一笑，张开双唇含进去半根，然后用手套弄着没含进去的部分。 

“哦我的天哪，”斯蒂夫吸了口气，颤抖地闭上眼睛。 

“喜欢这样吗？”巴基问道，他将下唇抵在斯蒂夫家伙的前端。

“很喜欢。”

“那你会更喜欢这个，宝贝儿，”巴基说道。他含住了整根家伙，鼻子碰到了斯蒂夫修剪整齐的“丛林”，有些发痒。 

斯蒂夫叫出了声。巴基有些吃力，嘴里顶着那种尺寸的家伙，他再也无法保持从容，更别提冲着斯蒂夫笑了。 

他在斯蒂夫的大腿上游移着手指，感受着他皮肤上的阵阵颤栗，然后抓住球囊轻轻揉弄着。 

巴基将脸朝着根部滑去，感受到斯蒂夫的家伙戳着喉咙。他现在基本能控制呕吐反射，但眼下情况不妙。男人们总是希望自己尺寸宏伟，所以作为杰克时他需要时不时假装一下。 

他被刺激地直流口水，于是退了出来，透过睫毛向上看了斯蒂夫一眼。 

“看来我必须骑一下它才肯释放，”他色气一笑。

“你跟客户都这么说话吗？”斯蒂夫一边打趣巴基，一边在巴基的抚摸下喘息。 

“让我带你回我的房间，咱们找点乐子，”巴基说道。他直起身子，拽着史蒂夫的衬衫。“跟我来，猛男。” 

“我还以为我们已经在‘房间’里了，”斯蒂夫从背后说道，巴基知道他又在打趣自己。 

“换个房间战斗而已，”他用杰克的撩人语调对斯蒂夫说。他朝自己卧室门口走去，立即发现之前卫生打扫到一半就去上班了。床上有一篮脏衣服没收拾，他迅速爬上床把篮子推到地上。 

“男公关都是这么处理脏衣篮的嘛？”斯蒂夫坏坏一笑，巴基无视了他。 

“你想要我怎么做？”他坐在床上，解开自己的牛仔裤纽扣，一寸一寸向下拉着裤链。 

史蒂夫没有回答，手扶着自己的家伙站在那里，揣摩地看着巴基。 

“用不着真做到这一步吧，哥们，”斯蒂夫说道。一丝自取其辱的感觉涌上来，但巴基压住了怒火。 

“这里这么多人，但我最希望你能带我出来，”巴基熟练说道，但这句话确实所言非虚。 

“哪里？厨房里吗？”斯蒂夫嘴角一勾，但他松开了自己的家伙，上前将手放在巴基大腿上，终于进入了角色扮演。 

“嗯，这里所有人都算上。所以你想要我怎么做？”

“让我见识下你最疯狂的样子，”斯蒂夫微微一笑。他眼神亮晶晶的，巴基也忍不住微笑起来，这并非演技。 

但他不想让斯蒂夫知道。

“哎呀，宝贝儿。我不确定你是否能招架住我的疯狂呢，更不希望你因迷恋我而倾家荡产。” 

“你这拒绝手段确实高超，我学习了，”斯蒂夫说道。他把巴基推倒在床上，眼神落在巴基衬衫下裸露的皮肤上。 

“你想正面上我吗？享受我为你老二意醉神迷的模样？”

“好啦，够啦，”斯蒂夫回答，巴基不禁笑了一声。他以一种风骚的姿态脱掉裤子。

“衬衫也脱掉，”斯蒂夫说，然后扯下了巴基的衬衫。 

“抽屉里有安全套和润滑油，”巴基说道。他胸膛起伏，头脑发热。斯蒂夫从抽屉抓出东西，然后快速脱光了衣服，压到巴基身上。 

两人的脸挨得很近，斯蒂夫静静注视了一会儿，才低头吻下去。他的吻很舒服。斯蒂夫充满激情，却又不失谦和。虽然他嘴里还有点火腿味，但巴基不介意。毕竟，他刚刚吸过斯蒂夫的家伙，也好不哪去。 

“那个，一般来说我们是自己润滑，还是让客户做？”几分钟后斯蒂夫问道，他终于结束了这个长吻。巴基有些尴尬，他不该任由斯蒂夫吻这么久，但他强迫自己把注意力放在斯蒂夫的问题和他手里的润滑油上。 

“你想看我自己准备，还是想帮我准备？”巴基说道。他咬着下唇，来了个歪头杀。 

“你就当我的回答跟大部分客户一样，好吧？”巴基应声抓过润滑油。“好咧。” 

斯蒂夫起身，看着巴基把润滑油抹在手上，然后滑进了三根手指。 

“见鬼，”史蒂夫吸了口气。巴基看着他，耸了耸肩。“你今晚做了几次？”

“别担心，宝贝儿，”巴基安慰道。这问题一会儿再回答斯蒂夫不迟。“我现在只想让你舒服。”

斯蒂夫将巴基的手拉开，然后轻轻将自己的手指滑进去，他调整角度寻找着巴基的敏感点，颇得要领。客户们从来都没这种洞察力，即使是在意巴基感受的客户。 

斯蒂夫碰到那一点时，巴基低低呻吟了一声，只有一小部分是出于演技。斯蒂夫的手指长度几近完美，他一边按摩巴基的敏感点，一边用拇指挤压他的会阴。    

巴基的老二顿时精神起来，好像兴奋于经过几个月的空窗期，他终于可以享受一次像样的性生活了。工作和生活中的性完全是两码事。工作上只是机械地服务别人，跟私生活里的快感天差地别。 

但是，他很讨厌将二者混为一谈，所以为了避免自己的老二过于困惑，他打断了斯蒂夫。

“我准备好了，宝贝儿，”他对斯蒂夫说。

“你确定？你的声音可是在告诉我不要停。”

“来吧，进来。拿你的大家伙填满我，我想要。”他抓住斯蒂夫手腕，把他的手指拽出来，然后将他拉到自己身前。 

“我真的准备好了，快点，我好想要，”他喘息着抬起自己的屁股，把安全套丢给斯蒂夫，催促他快点戴上。 

斯蒂夫又盯着他看了一会儿，才眨眨眼睛抓起安全套。巴基继续展示着自己的专业素质，交替说着“插我”、“干我”和“填满我”之类的话，直到斯蒂夫顶住了他。 

他喘息着进入了巴基，基本没有任何阻力，然后意识到巴基的身体已被客户搞得精疲力尽。巴基呻吟着收缩肌肉，斯蒂夫想说什么，但是语言支离破碎。他深吸了一口气。 

“不得不说，你床上功夫确实很厉害，”斯蒂夫说道。巴基迎合着他，把腿盘在斯蒂夫腰间，每次被顶都呻吟一声。 

“操，好爽，”巴基喘息着，用手抚过斯蒂夫的腹肌，又捏了一下他硬挺的乳头。“感觉好棒，不要停，插我！”他犯了个错误，说这些话时不应看向斯蒂夫的眼睛。他发现自己无法移开视线。斯蒂夫眼里闪着客户没有的温情，巴基意识到他又在混淆私人感情和工作专业性。 

他强迫自己闭上眼睛，伸出舌头舔着干燥的嘴唇。 

“感觉超棒，”他喃喃说道。 

“你跟客户上床时会高潮吗？”斯蒂夫在他耳边哑声问道。他睁开眼睛，看到斯蒂夫又靠近了几分。他张开嘴想要回答问题，却尝到了斯蒂夫脸上咸咸的汗液。 

“不会，不过现在我没法按照原样扮演了。” 

他伸手握住了自己的老二，刚套弄了两下，被斯蒂夫拨开了。 

“我想碰你，”他在巴基耳边低语道，然后他握住了巴基的老二。 

“呣，不要停，”巴基回应道。他仰起头，让脖颈映入斯蒂夫眼底。不出所料，斯蒂夫舔了上去，下身也加快了撞击节奏和力度。 

“爽，好爽，宝贝儿，”他几乎尖叫起来，确信会吵醒隔壁找不到女朋友的青春期少年。性挫折导致这孩子无时无刻不在自慰，巴基早中晚都能听到。    

“我要射了，”斯蒂夫从牙缝里挤出一句话。 

“我也是，要高潮了。”

“不要停...紧...，”斯蒂夫喘息着将脸埋在巴基肩窝。 

“巴基，”一分钟后他呻吟道，随着高潮扫过全身，他在巴基手指下绷紧了肩膀。巴基不知道自己何时抓住了斯蒂夫的肩膀，但这样正好可以平衡身体，就着斯蒂夫还没软下去的家伙继续摩擦。 

“我就要到了，”他轻哼着说。剧本里原本没有这一段，但他即将迎来一次美妙的高潮，那种感觉正在他脊背酝酿。要是斯蒂夫现在拔出来，他会相当悲剧。 

好在斯蒂夫没有。他摸索着巴基的下巴，将舌头探进他嘴里，轻舔着他上颚。 

“操，再坚持一下，”巴基说道。他感觉斯蒂夫的家伙开始萎靡不振，但他只需要再那么一下——

他尖叫着释放出来。一股电流窜遍全身，直达手指脚趾。 

“ _呜——_ ，”他绷紧身体，感觉脊背像果冻一样融化了，心脏却在怦怦直跳。斯蒂夫笑了一声，拔了出来。 

“‘呜——？’”他调侃道。“这就是你为泽莫和布洛克赚大钱的诀窍吗？”巴基缓了口气，然后在斯蒂夫胸前轻砸一拳。 

“闭嘴。”

“你现在是杰克，还是巴基？”

“闭嘴，”他重复道，他不想承认在 _呜——_ 之前已经从杰克变成了巴基。斯蒂夫摸索着抓住他的手，拉回胸前。 

“快回去吃你那只有火腿的三明治吧。” 

“不要我抱你一会儿？”斯蒂夫揶揄道。 

“你只是我的客户而已，”巴基嘲讽道。 

“我本以为——”斯蒂夫话没说完，巴基打断了他。 

“出去，出去，出去。我要睡觉了。” 

“我给你拿条毛巾，”史蒂夫说，他站起身来，后背发出一声闷响，巴基有些惊奇。 

“别麻烦了，”巴基说道。但过了一会儿，斯蒂夫还是拿来一块湿毛巾。 

“谢啦，”巴基轻哼一声，然后擦了擦肚子和屁股。毛巾触感是温的，斯蒂夫等水龙头流出热水才沾湿毛巾。 

“那个，唔，谢谢你的授课，”史蒂夫有些羞怯。他飞红了脸，好像刚才把巴基操上天的不是他一样。巴基已经好几年没体会过这样的性快感了。 

“一锤子买卖，你懂，不用我说对吧？”巴基确认道。 

“嗯，我懂，”斯蒂夫立即答道。巴基的目光落在他双唇上，脑中在思考。带着点不情愿，他在脑中慢吞吞将斯蒂夫从“令人尴尬的同事和室友”重新定位为“学员和新朋友”。 

然后，也许，大概，在遥远的未来会有另一种可能。 

但现在一切为时尚早。他们才认识没几天，他连斯蒂夫的经历都不清楚，此外他有自己的铁则。“不跟室友打炮”、“将工作和生活中的性严格区分对待”以及“绝不再跟任何人产生深刻羁绊”。 

短时间内他还不打算打破这些规则。 

“说真的，我要睡觉了，”巴基边说边把毛巾撇到地上。“帮我关下灯。”斯蒂夫给了他一个灿烂的笑容，然后关了灯。 

“晚安，巴基，”斯蒂夫说道。 

“你好啰嗦，”巴基嘟哝道。他听到斯蒂夫笑了一声，然后轻轻带上了门。 

 

六小时后巴基被吵醒，喧闹的电子音乐穿透了他薄薄的房门。 

“你妈的什么鬼？”他吼了一声，一脸懵逼。每周六天班他都不得不听这鬼东西，但现在可是在家里。他狂躁地掀开被子，踩着昨晚扔在地上的湿毛巾冲到门口，一把拉开门，他现在只想亲手掐死斯蒂夫。 

斯蒂夫穿着海军蓝内裤站在起居室里，正摆弄着扬声器上的 iPod，看到巴基后绽开笑容。 

“早，”他说道。巴基瞪着他。 

“搞毛？”他问道，刚醒过来脑袋还有些昏沉沉的。 

“去穿条内裤，”斯蒂夫对他说，巴基这才意识到自己一丝不挂。“穿一条紧身的，最好跟工作那种一样。”

“到底搞毛？”巴基抱怨道。他脑袋清醒了一些，但愈发恼火。 

斯蒂夫冲他一笑，开始跟着音乐节拍跳起舞来。 

“该你了，这次我做老师，”他说道。巴基觉得斯蒂夫像个呆瓜，但他的恼火完全烟消云散。“这次换我教你怎么跳舞。” 

然后，他就那样在巴基乱糟糟的起居室里热舞起来。巴基不得不承认，这是他这辈子见过的最傻气却又最性感的东西。 

 

 


End file.
